Sage Crisis
The Sage Crisis was a disaster that took place in the Lego Universe that lasted for 2 days in 2018 about five years following the Lego clay War. unlike the Lego clay war that lasted multiple months and was known to have been an actual full-scale Invasion and Blitz with more destructive engagements around the Lego Universe the sage disaster occurred form a large form of buckets being poured all over Lawrence ages Lego playsets converging in the whole Lego world to be coated with clay and casing all Lego beans with the exception of Unikitty brick Kowski Lawrence age and puppy corn. the disaster ended when the newly-formed establish of friends called KIRO managed to enter the human world once again and enter a lily Sage's room battling the little girl herself eventually defeating her and once again lifting the balance of power away from the events of the Lego Universe. the sage disaster would be the final events that would occur between Lawrence sage and Lily sage and also known as the last time clay would eventually attack the Lego Universe. ''Prior to the Events Before the events of the sage crisis and Lily was stage is anger, the Lego Universe was known to have been at peace following the five years in the end of the war with the claim Menace. however despite these major piece X small incidents was still occur within the Lego Universe when it comes to villains such as Joker the age of villains and other forms of disasters but even then these were considered minor and we're no longer a threat to the actual Lego beans when compared to the Lego clay war of 2014. at some point during the five-year. Princess Unikitty eventually relocated her home from Cloud Cuckoo Land to a land that was Far Beyond another realm outside of the Lego Universe that would know to be you the kingdom and was never really determined on why she relocated but many speculate that she might have actually been haunted of the events of both the Kragle incident and the coleco clay wore to the point she had to let go of her old home and relocate to another land many other speculate that she chose to move to the ground in order for Lawrence race ages safety in hopes of him not falling to his death or getting hurt due to his constant Reckless and text with that he used to do one Cloud Cuckoo Land even during the war and before at but till then the situation was on why Unikitty moved to the ground was never really confirmed. during the times of the five-year. Louis age was eventually able to restock on clay that was lost during the Lego clay war and was also able to recreate a new collection that would eventually be known as Grim clay especially designed Rogue clay unit that acted Wars remanence compared to the old predecessor the clay Menace that was used in the war of 2014. despite being more mature and no longer containing hated anger and jealousy for her brother Lawrence age Lily say to eventually return back to her old evil Roots after a small news broadcast mention from the Lego verse confirmed her to have been crazy with anger issues eventually causing her to snap and at least the Grim clay Menace on the Lego verse once more only this time instead of an actual Blitz like the real claimant is still in 2014 these Menace, was able to completely coat most the Lego Universal Realms it's nothing but clay encasing multiple Lego beans with the exception of Lawrence age Unikitty Emmet brickowski and puppycorn. Knowing the world was in danger once again the four eventually set out in hopes of freeing the human beings of Lego world and try to stop Lily Sage once more. The Crisis Aftermath In the aftermath of the sage crisis although not as destructive or widespread as that of the Lego Clay War the sage crisis was known to have been a tremendous disaster to the Lego Universe in which encased several thousand if not millions of Lego beans worldwide all over the planet of Lego. It was also even stated by Emmet Brickowski that it would have taken Lego at least up to a grand total of three four years to unclaimed a fire everything dude Grim clay being more tougher and more rougher than that of the original clay that was used to substance the Clay Menace during the war of 2014. In the aftermath is well Lawrence Sage eventually grew very ill from what appear to have been a new type of form that was growing inside of him this would have actually Force Lawrence age to stay away from the Lego Universe for at least up to 10 days you would constantly be visited by Unikitty, Emmet Brickowski and all of his friend,s until he eventually was able to come back by 2020 however the events of the Sage Crisis was known to have been known as the last event ever occur between the sage siblings as Lee Sage eventually got over her hatred of Lawrence is favoring toy and began to make friends in the real world eventually causing her to forget her rivalry with her brother. The sage crisis also went down in history books has the shortest disaster in the history of the Lego verse as this Disaster was known to have only occurred for only 2 days and it was eventually quelled and stopped within a two-day duration unlike the Kragle crisis that took over at least up to five years from 2006 to 2014 and the Lego clay war that lasted 7 months of that same year. Trivia'' Category:Events Category:Unikitty Sensation Events Category:2018